


Cherry Magic - Meeting each other's parents

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 30sai made Dotei dato Mahotsukai ni Narerurashii - Freeform, Adachi's mom - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Boyfriends, Crying, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Jdrama, Kurosawa's parents, Manga, Marriage, Nervous, Partnership, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Conscious, Tension, adachi - Freeform, cherry magic - Freeform, could fit either version, does anyone else hate coming up with tags, getting their blessing, important meeting, introducing each other, kurosawa - Freeform, meeting parents, serious relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: This is a two-part story about Adachi and Kurosawa meeting each other's parents now that their relationship is serious. They want their approval and blessing so they can be together. We don't know much about either of their families so I made their characters up. Spoiler alert: Adachi's mom and Kurosawa's parents will have very different feelings about their relationship. (also I don't know where Adachi's dad went, he just doesn't have one)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

After finally moving in together, Adachi and Kurosawa agreed it was time to tell the news to their parents. While they were both anxious about how they might respond. They were, for all intents and purposes, already married. Kurosawa had proposed and Adachi said yes. Now they plan to spend the rest of their lives together. Talking to their parents was inevitable. 

There was a lot of debate as to whether they should all meet at once and use that opportunity to introduce their parents to each other or do it separately. In the end, they made plans to have dinner with Adachi’s mom on Friday and have lunch with Kurosawa’s parents on Sunday.

“What if they don’t like me?” Adachi whispered.

“They will.” To be honest, Kurosawa wasn’t too sure how his parents would react to finding out he was in a relationship with a man but he didn’t want Adachi to get too self-conscious before the meeting.

“But what if they don’t?”

Kurosawa sighed, “Even if they don’t accept it at first they will get used to the idea. And after getting past that, I’m sure they’ll love you.”

Adachi knew Kurosawa was right. Even if there were problems initially they would just have to persevere. After all, breaking up was not an option. With or without a legal document to prove it, they both took their commitment very seriously.

\---

Friday night came around far too quickly. Adachi wasn’t quite as worried about his mom though. Kurosawa could charm anyone and he was pretty sure one blinding smile would be enough to convince her. To his surprise, Kurosawa seemed pretty nervous as they were getting ready.

“You did tell her you’re with another man right?” He asked as he chose which tie would look best with his suit.

“Uhhh, no?” Adachi wasn’t aware he was supposed to warn her ahead of time. He kind of planned on just telling her everything in person.

Kurosawa’s eyes widened, “What is she going to think then when you introduce me?”

Adachi walked over to the bed to sit down. It was kind of hard to admit but there was a reason he felt so differently about breaking the news to his mom versus Kurosawa’s parents. “It’s just... She won’t be disappointed because she probably never expected anything from me in the first place.”

“What do you mean?” Kurosawa asked, checking his hair in the mirror for the tenth time.

“Even if she finds it weird for us to be together it won’t matter to her because I was never going to be able to find a woman to marry anyway,” Adachi said honestly.

Kurosawa frowned and came to sit next to you, “That’s not true.”

“It’s true enough. I just want you to not be nervous about this. She’ll be thrilled to see I’m with such an amazing person, even if you’re not what she’s expecting.” He said. Kurosawa wanted to be able to say the same thing to him but his parents were somewhat traditional. He was starting to see that their situations were very different.

Kurosawa grabbed Adachi’s hand, “Whatever happens will be fine because we’ll be together.”

At a quarter to seven, they couldn’t stall any longer. The restaurant they chose to meet at was only a couple blocks away from  Kurosawa’s their apartment so they planned to walk. Right as they got there Adachi got a text from his mom that she was already there and had gotten a table for them so when they got inside they just had to scan the restaurant for her and skip the line. Adachi’s heart started to pound. Was he nervous? Embarrassed? Excited? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Kurosawa on the other hand had paled visibly, Adachi had never seen him get so anxious. His heart rate skyrocketed as Adachi spotted the table and grabbed his hand to lead him there.

_ Oh shit. Oh no. What is she going to think? I’ve spent my whole life trying to get other’s approval but it has never mattered more to me than it does right now. If she doesn’t want me to be with Adachi it’ll be harder for him and...  _ The first minute or so would be the hardest. If he could just get through that, everything would be fine.

Adachi’s mom smiled at him as they approached and she immediately stood up to hug her son. “It’s been so long, Kiyoshi.”  _ It’s been like three weeks since we last saw each other.  _ “You have to visit more. Oh, you’ve changed so much.”  _ Spare me, mom, I’m literally the exact same. This might even be the same suit. _

When they pulled away from each other Adachi’s mom looked to the person behind him. Kurosawa didn’t miss the way her eyes first met his chest before trailing upward. She was expecting to see someone shorter, perhaps someone the height of an average woman. Confusion flashed across her face.

“Kiyoshi, you brought your co-worker. I thought I was supposed to be meeting your new… oh,” she put it together faster than most people.

“Mom, this is Kurosawa. We’ve been together for almost a year now. Um, it might be kind of confusing because same-sex couples can’t actually get married but I want you to know that we’re serious.” Adachi told her. He stepped aside so Kurosawa could properly introduce himself to her.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Kurosawa Yuichi and I work at the same company as Adachi in sales…” He swallowed his nerves and forced himself to smile, extending a hand toward her to shake. Adachi could see the exact moment when his mom fell for Kurosawa’s charm. He knew this would happen. She looked at his hand and pretended not to see it as she leaned in for a hug. Kurosawa made eye contact with Adachi in a way that said, w _ hat’s going on? _

“Oh my, such a handsome young man. So sturdy,” She said as Kurosawa awkwardly attempted to hug her back. Adachi rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s sit down now so we don’t get in the servers’ way,” Adachi said. His mom nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the table from them. Her smile faltered a little bit when she saw them side by side again. The image did seem a little wrong to her as if there was something missing. 

“I have to say I’m surprised. Although it makes more sense now why Kiyoshi was always so vague when talking about you and he never said girlfriend once. Wow, I really should have realized sooner now that I think about it.”

Kurosawa jumped back into the conversion, “We wanted to tell you everything in person. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” He smiled politely. Adachi could see he was trying his hardest.

“How much money do you make?” 

Adachi’s cheeks turned red, “Mom!” He didn’t know how she could be so direct. The last thing he wanted was for Kurosawa to think he was after his money. Kurosawa just laughed though and Adachi’s mom laughed with him.

“Well, I am the company’s top salesman so the pay is decent,” Kurosawa said. 

Adachi’s mom put a hand to her chest and smiled proudly, “Impressive.”

“That means is he makes more money than me,” Adachi added. 

“So tell me more about you, what are your skills and interests?” she asked.

“Oh, he’s really good at cooking mom, like really good.”

“I like to cook as somewhat of a hobby, I spend a lot of time working but when I have time off I like to read, clean, go running, boring stuff like that.”

Adachi’s mom thought that over. So far he seemed perfect and since it was Kurosawa, no amount of questions would expose any flaws of his because there weren’t any.

The waiter stopped at their table to ask what they wanted to drink. They already had water but he gave them the chance to look at a wine menu as well. Since Adachi didn’t want any wine, Kurosawa didn’t order any either. To be honest, neither of them cared very much about the drinks or the food. This meeting was about getting to know each other.

They talked for a long time. At first, the questions were more rigid, almost like a job interview, but eventually the conversation devolved into normal chit chat. It was surprising and at the same time not at all surprising that they got comfortable with each other very quickly. Kurosawa was not only handsome but he was also charming to the point where very few people could resist him. Adachi joined in the conversation here and there but he was also satisfied just sitting back and listening. 

Once they were done with dinner and waiting for the bill, Adachi’s mom put a lot of thought into what she wanted to say. A small part of her was bothered with the fact that her son was in a gay relationship and she hadn’t even been aware that he is gay. Or maybe he’s not and this Kurosawa guy was a strange exception. Overall she thought about what she wanted for Adachi and it really seemed like this man could provide all of that.

There was an unspoken moment when the normal conversation ended and it came time for her to tell them her decision. Kurosawa waited anxiously as if he still wasn’t convinced that she would accept them. Adachi knew his mom though and he knew that she liked him from the moment they walked in. It gave him some peace of mind to know that and yet he had an uneasy feeling. Of course his mom liked Kurosawa. But what would Kurosawa’s parents think of him? What did he really have to offer? Adachi wasn’t sure if he could handle that kind of rejection.

“It won’t be easy for you two and you can’t be like every other couple. But I’m glad Kiyoshi found someone to love and take care of him. That’s all I could really ask for. As long he is happy and healthy, it’s okay with me.”

Kurosawa found Adachi’s hand under the table and squeezed it. He was so excited to hear those words. They were one step closer to having their forever together. 

“Your support means a lot to me, Mrs. Adachi. I promise to take good care of your son. I hope we can meet again like this soon,” Kurosawa said.

“You’d better visit more, both of you.” She said firmly.

“We will.”

They left the restaurant, exchanging polite hugs and goodbyes. Kurosawa made sure to get her a taxi home even though she insisted she didn’t need one and paid in advance. Adachi waved goodbye as the car pulled away from the curb.

“I think that went surprisingly well,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi put his hands in his pockets and started walking. “It’s hardly a surprise. Of course she likes you. I’m not so sure your parents will like me as much.”

“Well if they give us any trouble, we won’t let it bother us, okay?” He paused, implying he wanted Adachi to agree. Adachi mumbled a small ‘okay’ and he continued, “I’ll get my sister on my side and she can get them to agree to almost anything so don’t worry too much.” 

Adachi wanted to take his advice and not worry but he had a bad feeling about it. It made him happy to know that his own mother was supportive but he wasn’t sure what Kurosawa would do if they rejected him. He almost wished he could read his mind and find out what he was thinking. Adachi sighed. At least until Sunday, they could relax knowing the first meeting went well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Meeting Kurosawa's parents. Things don't go as smoothly with them as they did with Adachi's mom.

Adachi told himself he wasn’t going to worry. Actually, he told Kurosawa he wasn’t going to worry. Both turned out to be lies. From the moment he woke up Sunday morning he was plagued with the thought ‘I have to meet his parents. They’re not going to like me’. All morning it was that thought over and over again ‘I have to meet his parents. They’re not going to like me’. He caught Kurosawa checking on him frequently and every time he gave him a fake smile. Damn it. This was really getting to him. Adachi had made a lot of progress with his anxiety but he felt like he was experiencing some type of flare-up. Suddenly every little thing seemed harder to do.

An hour or so before it would be time to leave for lunch Adachi started laying all his clothes out on the bed. This was even harder than the dinner with his mom because they were having lunch at a more casual restaurant. It wouldn’t make sense to wear a suit, even if he already wore one almost every day of his life. Kurosawa came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Adachi jumped but quickly recovered.

“Wear the gray sweater, it looks good on you,” he told him.

Adachi figured he was probably right and just went with the sweater, putting everything else back on their hangers to go back into the closet. He chose some simple dark pants to go with it. Kurosawa found a white shirt and a stylish jacket to wear. He didn’t look nervous at all to Adachi.

“Aren’t you worried?” he asked.

“Nope. I want their approval, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. But no matter what they say, we’ll just keep being us.” Kurosawa said encouragingly. That should have put Adachi at ease but he was still worried. He felt awkward about the whole thing

“I don’t know if I can do this…” Adachi whispered. The words just kind of slipped out of his mouth. He hadn’t intended to tell Kurosawa how much this was bothering him.

“Just relax, I’ll do most of the talking,” He assured him.

An hour and a half later, Kurosawa and Adachi were standing outside the restaurant his parents had chosen. It was well lit and open, which meant that there would be nowhere to hide.

Kurosawa glanced at Adachi again. He could see that he was miserable. His shoulders looked tense, his posture was defensive, and he simply couldn’t stop moving his hands. For the few moments that they were still, he could have sworn he saw them shaking. Kurosawa seriously considered just calling the whole thing off and going home. This was important though. They had to do it and a small part of Kurosawa really wanted his parents to be happy for him. 

“I’m not saying anything bad will happen, but if it gets too tense I’ll come up with an excuse to leave okay?” Kurosawa said.

Adachi didn’t even look up at him as he mumbled in agreement. With a lot of reluctance, he worked up the courage to follow Kurosawa inside. They had expected to get there first but as they stepped around the corner he saw that his parents were early, as usual. “Oh, there they are,” he pointed to a couple sitting by the window. 

Adachi’s heart skipped a beat, or maybe it skipped two beats. All he knew was that upon hearing those words everything stopped. His mind seemed to lag a couple of seconds behind and for a moment his body forgot what it was supposed to be doing. But then his lungs filled with air again and he was moving forward.  _ How did that happen?  _ Kurosawa grabbed his hand to lead him over to the table. Internally he was very worried about Adachi but he acted normal, hoping it would make Adachi feel a little more normal. 

“Hi mom, dad,” he looked at each of them, “how was the trip here? Any traffic?” Kurosawa used his small talk like a weapon to force them into a normal conversation before they could say anything rude.

For a second neither of them said anything but instead focused their attention on Adachi. There was no question in their mind what this meant. Kurosawa had made it pretty clear when he took Adachi’s hand.

His dad cleared his throat, “It was fine. Are you going to introduce us to your, erm, friend?”

Kurosawa turned to Adachi, giving him an encouraging smile that he could tell was meant just for him. “This is Adachi Kiyoshi. We met at the company. Actually, we’ve been coworkers for nearly eight years now. I thought it was time to finally introduce him to you as my boyfriend or life partner you could say.”

Adachi was stunned, how did he do that?? So much confidence. He wished he had even a fraction of it. Kurosawa motioned for him to sit down and since he felt a little bit like passing out, he thought that was a very good idea. Adachi sat down first, putting him across from Kurosawa’s dad, then Kurosawa sat down after him. His parents forced some smiles despite their obvious discomfort.

“Yuichi, I’m not quite sure what’s going on here. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with Adachi but you’re 31, it’s about time you start a family. We talked about this,” his mom pleaded.

Adachi stayed silent as Kurosawa attempted to explain. “I know what you want, mom, but life doesn’t always work out how you plan it. If you’re worried about grandchildren I’m sure Hiyumi will have plenty.”

“This isn’t about your sister,” Kurosawa’s dad interjected.

“I feel like we’re getting off to the wrong start,” his mom said. “Let’s hear Yuichi out first.” His parents nodded to each other in agreement.

Kurosawa got right to the point, “I arranged this meeting because I’m serious about spending the rest of my life with Adachi. I’d like for you to get to know him and be supportive of us.”

The waiter chose that exact moment to come to their table with menus. Adachi couldn’t tell if it was perfect or horrible timing. After looking at the menu for maybe 10 seconds Kurosawa’s parents started ordering and Adachi felt a sudden pressure to figure out what he wanted. Usually he’d have a few minutes to look at it. “The {insert Japanese food here} is supposed to be really good here,” Kurosawa suggested.

Adachi sighed with relief, “Sounds good, I’ll have that.” Those were the first words Adachi had even said since they got there. It took immense focus to get those five words out.

The waiter wrote it down and left them alone again, alone with the unbearable tension between the four of them. Adachi really felt like he should say more but he wasn’t sure what he could possibly say at a time like this. Kurosawa put his hand on his knee under the table to comfort him.

“I’ve told you how I feel. Can we move on from that now? You must have things you want to know about Adachi.”

Kurosawa’s parents had a hard time getting past the fact that their son was gay and in a relationship with a man. They never even considered such a possibility. They really didn’t mind Adachi, he seemed alright, but he wasn’t who they wanted their son to spend the rest of his life with. His father would insist that it was alright for him to ‘mess around’ but he was still holding onto the idea that Kurosawa would find a nice woman to settle down with and start a family. They just couldn’t imagine how any of that would work with Adachi.

“So, Adachi, how would you describe your relationship?” Kurosawa’s mom asked him.

Such a difficult question. Adachi cleared his throat and looked down at the table. “Oh, um, well we’ve been together for a while now. We recently moved in together actually. We talked to my mom, she was supportive of us…” He was listing off facts rather than feelings. The heat of their gazes as he spoke made him want to hide under the table. “I know we seem like an odd couple, we’re so different. But we love each other and I’m happy with Kurosawa.”

“You strike me as a quiet guy, Adachi. How exactly did you end up with our son?” Kurosawa’s dad asked him.

Adachi took another deep breath and was about to answer when Kurosawa interjected.

“I’ve fallen in love with Adachi over the last seven years. He’s kind, hardworking, and most of all he’s real. Adachi is the first person to really see me for who I am.” Kurosawa declared.

That detail made them pause. Seven years was quite a long time. Maybe they couldn’t convince him to find a wife after all. As they were thinking, the food arrived. The server arranged their plates and bowls in front of them carefully. It all looked delicious but no one had much of an appetite.

“I see,” Kurosawa’s father said. He was starting to consider the fact that they might have to accept this useless looking boy into their lives whether they like it or not. “Adachi, I understand you work at the same company as Kurosawa. What else do you have to offer in this relationship?”

That was the question he had been dreading. Adachi swallowed hard. What did he have to offer? He couldn’t cook. He could barely clean. He didn’t have any special talents. He was slightly below average in almost every way. Adachi found little things to do for Kurosawa and he knew that he enjoyed his company, but aside from that, what was there?

“The most important thing is that Adachi understands me and he lets me be myself. There are a million other things he can offer though too. He’s generous, he helps everyone out at work. And he has passions and ideas too. His stationary designs made it past-”

“Enough.” Kurosawa’s dad said. “There are so many great women out there that would be interested in you. All you have to do is choose one.”

Kurosawa frowned, he was starting to get mad.

“That’s true. Women are practically lining up to be with him,” Adachi said. “Don’t you think it means something though that he hasn’t chosen any of them?”

“I’d appreciate it if you stay out of this family matter.” Kurosawa’s mom said.

That really did it. There was a fire in Kurosawa’s eyes Adachi had never seen before. “Come on, Adachi. Let’s go home,” he said.

Neither of them were satisfied leaving this conversation unfinished but Kurosawa couldn’t take another second of it. They were making Adachi feel unwelcome and it broke his heart. Adachi set his chopsticks down on the table and got up after Kurosawa did. If he wanted to leave, Adachi wouldn’t try to stop him.

“Yuichi! Sit back down, we are not finished talking,” His mom scolded.

Kurosawa put a hand on Adachi’s shoulder, “We are finished for today. We can meet again after you’ve learned some manners. I won’t stand by and watch you treat the man I love like this.”

By now people at nearby tables were starting to notice that something was going on even though the three of them did surprisingly well at keeping their voices down.

“How dare you imply-”

Kurosawa didn’t stick around to hear the rest of what his father was going to say. He grabbed Adachi’s wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant. They walked for another two blocks before Kurosawa finally stopped.

“Kurosawa?” Adachi asked quietly. He turned to him and Adachi was surprised to see that he was crying. 

“I’m sorry I made you do that…” he said. Adachi didn’t hesitate to throw his arms around Kurosawa in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. We both agreed that we would do this.”

“Your mom was so nice to me but my parents, they…” He didn’t even know what to say. Sure he could tell himself ‘just wait, they’ll come around’, but Kurosawa didn’t want to wait. He was angry and disappointed. Most of all he was worried about how Adachi must feel after all of that. When he looked at him again, Adachi looked sad but he didn’t seem nervous like he was before. Maybe he was just putting on a brave face because he was falling apart.

“Let’s just go home and rest now. It’s been a big day,” Adachi said.

Kurosawa smiled and wiped his tears away with his hands, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

Despite everything, neither of them were worried about how this might affect their relationship. The problem wasn’t between them. When they went home and got under the covers they could take comfort in the fact that problems like this were far away. Together they were still Kurosawa and Adachi.

They decided to walk all the way home, even though it would take half an hour to get back. Walking gave them time to think and calm down. “I’m really glad your mom was so supportive, at least we have that. I guess I’ll try to reach out to my parents another time, for now though I don’t even want to bother.”

Adachi held his hand the entire walk home and by the time they got back to the apartment, they felt almost normal. Kurosawa breathed a sigh of relief as he went inside, heading straight for the couch. Adachi followed him and flopped down next to him. He decided to text his mom and tell her how things went with Kurosawa’s parents. She responded that she would send them a gift soon to cheer them up.

Adachi thought about it and realized that he felt bad he couldn’t impress Kurosawa’s parents but he felt thankful that his mom was accepting of them. Kurosawa on the other hand had no trouble winning over his mom, but he had to deal with having such cold parents. They could neither win nor lose in this situation.

“Come here,” Kurosawa said, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Adachi complied, pushing Kurosawa down on the couch so he could get on top of him. They kissed for a while after that, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. It felt warm and safe when they were together like this. Kurosawa breathed in Adachi’s sweet scent. He had yet to figure out what made him smell so good, maybe it was just him. As they pressed their lips together they kissed in a way that was full of love. There was nothing actually sexual about it. Adachi slid his hand under Kurosawa’s shirt, gliding it across his bare skin softly. Eventually, they just fell asleep like that on the couch and took a long nap.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
